Two Sides
by Star of Heaven
Summary: The lives of Aya and Sakura are as different as night and day. Yet, they can still run parallel to each other. [Aya x Sakura hints]


_Two Sides_

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Weiß Kreuz. This was written for the 30 Kisses community on LiveJournal, and the themes are #13 - excessive chain, #14 - radio-cassette player, #17 - kHz (kilohertz), #23 - candy, and #28 - Wada Calcium CD3. As for the singer that Sakura listens to, imagine Mary Elizabeth McGlynn and Clara Moroni with a bit of Evanescence mixed in. Enjoy!

* * *

Fujimiya Aya was on a routine mission. The target was a crime boss who had evaded the law using countless bribes to the police. Weiß went after the dark beasts the law could not touch. This crime boss was just another one of those dark beasts. Aya had gone solo for his mission; this dark beast wasn't important enough to send all of Weiß. 

Sometimes Aya felt like he was being dragged around by a chain around his neck. It was always one mission after another. It was so predictable. But Aya had willingly chosen this life, and he had to live with that choice. No matter how much he suffered because of his choices, he would never regret them. He couldn't regret them.

There was very little light inside of this building; still, Aya preferred the darkness. The chain around his neck would eventually lead him to the target.

ººº

It was after school, and Tomoe Sakura wanted to get some homework done now. She put in her headphones and turned on her portable cassette player. The singer was a woman with a very beautiful voice. Her songs came in a variety of styles. Some were cheerful and some were haunting. One song could go from being calming to energetic. The songs were always changing.

Sakura was generally a calm person, but she didn't like it when things stayed the same for too long. She preferred change. Maybe that was why she enjoyed running so much. She was moving and with every run her body changed for the better. She was happy with her body, but she did want to become stronger and healthier.

The song playing was calm. Sometimes, Sakura liked a bit of relaxation. Change was good, but not all at once. Sakura wanted a chance to breathe every once in a while.

ººº

The lack of security surprised Aya. Was this crime boss so eager to die? He supposed that it didn't matter. The crime boss was going to die one way or another. It wasn't anything personal, but Aya was going to ensure that.

Silence surrounded Aya all around. Sound was measured in kilohertz, and Aya could say this was truly the absence of kilohertz. Even Aya's breathing was silent. Darkness and silence. They went very well together.

He gripped the hilt of his sword tighter. He was not afraid; fear was an emotion all assassins had to rid themselves of. But sometimes, cracks appeared in his shields. He couldn't shut away all his emotions; sometimes he felt anger, and sometimes he felt worry. He was angry with himself for all the choices he had made, and he worried about the innocents he had gotten involved in his life.

Aya tried not to think about his emotions. Even if he was scared, he couldn't let his fear hinder him. The mission was most important. He was almost to his target now.

The metaphorical chain continued to pull on Aya's neck. His steps were as quiet as the silence, and he was part of the darkness. He didn't used to be like this. He had changed so drastically. But he didn't regret anything.

ººº

Sakura reached into the medicine cabinet of the bathroom and pulled out a bottle of Wada Calcium CD3 pills. Her bones weren't that weak, but her doctor still had suggested that she take these calcium pills every one in a while. She did want to become stronger; however, she would've preferred to do that naturally.

Sakura forced down the calcium pill with a glass of water and then headed back to the living room to do some homework. It was a heavy load, but it wasn't all due at once, as she was grateful for. She hated getting things done all immediately. She would rather take her time, so that everything was done right.

As Sakura sat down on the couch, she put her headphones back in and turned on the cassette player. She couldn't stand silence. Even when she was falling asleep she needed quiet classical music playing.

Maybe that was a bit childish. After all, didn't she want to become stronger? It was true that she liked change, but she didn't have to change every aspect of herself. She was okay with loving music and hating silence.

With her favorite music playing, she felt she was ready to take on her homework. She would be done in no time.

ººº

The blade of Aya's katana looked clean enough, but on a closer inspection, faint hints of red could be seen. Because of all those he had killed, his sword would forever be stained with their blood. It would be a constant reminder of what he had become.

Aya had found his target. The crime boss would be just another one of those faceless dark beasts he had murdered.

The crime boss was unnaturally calm, almost as if realizing the fate that waited was inevitable. Like Aya, the crime boss seemed to regret nothing. In the blink of an eye, Aya's sword had once again tasted human flesh.

ººº

Sakura had completed her homework. It had been challenging, but she didn't mind. She wanted to work hard to do well in school. Sometimes it was difficult to balance school and track, but she didn't want to give up either. Both were important to her.

When she turned off her cassette player, she noticed that the batteries were almost dead. She smiled; she was happy the batteries had held on for so long. She hated wasting things. She tried to think of everything as precious in one way or another.

Sakura collected all her books and papers and then went up to her bedroom. It had been a while since she visited the Kitty in the House; she would go tomorrow.

ººº

The flower shop was a sharp contrast to Aya's nightlife. He really didn't mind, though. It was nice to at least pretend he had a normal life during the day, even if he sometimes wondered when Kritiker had expected Weiß to get any sleep.

Sakura soon arrived, and she was carrying a bag of candy. She offered Aya some, and he took a hershey's kiss and thanked her. She smiled and was about to offer candy to the other three florists.

Unexpectedly, Aya hugged Sakura. It was a light and awkward hug, but still surprising. However, Sakura felt she understood why Aya had hugged her.


End file.
